The present invention relates to the electronic distribution of secure money saving or discount coupons and other marketing incentives and in particular to use of a centrally located online computer system for interactively distributing such coupons to remotely connected consumer computers and for collecting user-specific data regarding coupon usage and user demographic information from the remote computers.
Millions of consumers regularly use product redemption coupons and realize substantial savings as a result. Significant time is spent clipping and sorting coupons, discarding expired coupons and organizing current coupons for use on shopping trips. Conventional coupon distribution results in significant wasted time due to consumers' attempts to manage their coupon use.
Coupons are delivered to consumers through a variety of media. The primary coupon distribution is via pull-out sections in newspapers, which are known as free standing inserts (FSIs). This accounts for just over 80% of coupons used. Other methods of distribution include in-store shelf coupon dispensers, check-out coupons (generally issued based on the customer's current purchase), register receipt coupons, in-product coupons, instant peel-off on-product coupons and direct mail coupons. In addition to manufacturers' coupons, consumers use retail store coupons, such as those issued by large retail chains on a weekly basis.
Some consumers use coupons on a fairly random basis. These consumers tend not to keep coupons for future use, but will review coupons available just prior to shopping to see if any of them cover products they plan to buy or if there are any for new or improved products of interest.
More organized coupon users maintain some form of storage system to keep coupons for future use. These consumers often clip coupons regularly from all available sources, and often have coupon filing systems by product category. They will also review their coupons regularly, discarding unused coupons which have expired.
For most consumers, attempts to maintain an organized coupon file often fails. The "bother" and time required to maintain organized coupon files often results in neglect of those files, even though diligent shoppers know that a consistent significant savings is easily achievable using coupons.
The notion of issuing product redemption coupons to consumers was an innovative idea to entice consumers to try new products in the hope that, after the first try of a new product at a coupon discounted price, they would become repeat customers at the regular price. Coupons are effective tools used in launching new products. Manufacturers also find coupons can shore up flagging sales, help reduce excess inventory or win back consumers' brand loyalty, and so coupons for existing products have become customary, so much so that today's consumers have come to expect coupons. Often, coupon price incentives significantly reduce brand loyalty, and manufacturers must issue more coupons than desired to maintain market share. Market share has also been impacted by an increase in the number and variety of competing "no-name" store brands. The competitive nature of the retail industry does not allow manufacturers to reduce coupon distribution, and in some market sectors, such as cereals, the majority of purchases are made with coupons.
Consumers are most familiar with FSIs as a source for manufacturers' coupons. In 1993, the coupon redemption rate from FSIs was 2.3%, and gradually declining. The primary factors which keep the redemption rate low include consumers not needing or wanting the product advertised, consumers not bothering to clip coupons, losing clipped coupons or leaving them behind on shopping trips, lack of 100% distribution of newspapers, overcouponing within specific areas, and unavailability of new products when the coupon is issued.
Free standing inserts currently represents the largest share of the coupon distribution industry, roughly 80.2%. On average, manufacturers who use FSIs for coupon distribution, spend approximately $.92 per coupon redeemed, which is the lowest redeemed cost per coupon redeemed when compared with other current coupon distribution methods. FSI coupon distribution results in high costs per coupon because of the shear complexity of and volume of materials involved in coupon distribution and redemption. Charges to manufacturers by FSI producers cover set-up, paper, printing, freight, newspaper insertion costs, sales and marketing, overhead and profit.
Direct mail coupons accounted for approximately 4.4% of coupon distribution in 1992. Direct mail coupons may be issued as part of a nationwide campaign or a regional campaign, may be cooperative or solo, and may be mass, zip-code/lifestyle/lifestage segmented or household targeted. Regional direct mail coupons are more common, and are usually limited to marketing the products and/or services of local vendors. Companies who practice database marketing make use of direct mail campaigns for delivering targeted incentives.
Run-of-Press ("ROP") Coupons accounted for 4.1% of the coupons distributed in 1992. These coupons consist primarily of stand alone newspaper advertisements with clip-out coupons. Often these advertisements are specifically placed to coincide with a relevant feature article. This form or coupon is marketed directly or through third party coupon issuers who have the nationwide newspaper distribution channels through which to place ROP coupons.
In/on pack coupons accounted for 3.5% of the coupons distributed in 1992. On pack coupons consist of an attached coupon which is removed and redeemed at the cash register at the time of purchase. In pack coupons are found within the product and act as an incentive to customers to repurchase the same product. It is estimated that the actual cost per in/on pack coupon redeemed is significantly less than that associated with other coupon distribution methods. Most on-pack coupons are redeemed as customers pay for their purchases. However, this also means that all items are sold at the coupon discount, lowering a manufacturer's overall revenues per product more so than other types of coupons.
In 1992, various other coupon distribution methods represented 5% of coupons distributed. Two important coupon distribution methods in this category include shelf distribution and custom prepared coupon distribution. Thousands of stores use coupon dispensers which are attached to a product's shelf. Customers can pull out one coupon from the dispenser for the product advertised. This method of coupon distribution is designed to reach the consumer at the point of making a purchase decision, and has a redemption rate of approximately 18%.
Check-out coupons are printed at the check-out by a printer installed at the cash register. A computer analyzes the purchases made by each customer, and can print competitor's coupons or other coupons related to items in the current purchase. This system has a coupon redemption rate of approximately 9%.
The coupon industry expends a great deal of resources in market research, printing, issuing, distributing and redeeming coupons, yet produces an extremely low redemption rate. This is attributed to the haphazard systems used by most consumers of manually clipping, filing, sorting through, and ultimately using the coupons, and to the high cost associated with targeting coupons to each consumer.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to meet the needs of the coupon industry and the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,044 to Von Kohorn describes a television-based coupon reception system wherein coupon information is transmitted along with program information to a broadcast audience. A member of the audience can generate a coupon for subsequent redemption at a store.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,278 and 5,287,181 to Holman also teach a television-based coupon reception system. Coupon information is encoded into a television broadcast signal and decoded at the consumer's television by circuitry similar to that used for closed-caption broadcast decoding. The extracted coupon information is then recorded on a medium such as a magnetic stripe card or a microprocessor-based "smart card". The user can then present the medium at the supermarket in order to automatically receive the appropriate discount
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,695 to Pruchniki discloses an electronic paperless coupon system which obviates the need for a paper coupon in order to save printing, processing and clearinghouse costs as well as eliminating counterfeiting. Coupon redemption information is transmitted from a central system to local retailers, where coupon signs are placed near the related item. The discount is automatically applied at the point of sale without the need for the consumer to present a paper coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,224 to Spector teaches a closed-loop coupon system which consists of a kiosk type printer station located at a retail store. The kiosk is linked to the manufacturers in order to obtain specific coupon information. The consumer selects the desired coupon at the kiosk, and the coupon is printed and dispensed. The consumer presents the coupon at the register, where the discount is applied and the discount transaction data is transmitted back to the manufacturer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,041 to Lemon et al. discloses a system with remotely located coupon printing stations capable of limiting the number of coupons printed in a given time period. Each coupon station has a display for indicating the available coupons, selection means to allow the consumer to choose the desired coupon, and a coupon printer. The system disables display of a particular coupon when a preselected coupon limit has been reached.
While these aforementioned prior art attempts at providing couponing systems are useful in their own right, they fail to provide for a secure and interactive coupon generation system in which the user can request, select, store, manipulate and print coupons as desired, in which user-specific information such as demographic data and data representative of those coupons so requested, selected, printed and actually used may be provided back to the coupon issuer and distributor for more efficient coupon targeting in subsequent coupon issuance and distribution.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a coupon distribution system which overcomes the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic coupon distribution system which can be easily accessed by masses of consumers by using a readily available personal computer rather than needing to purchase specialpurpose equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an electronic coupon distribution system which allows a user to request transmission of coupon data and select, store, manipulate and print coupons from such coupon data.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an electronic coupon distribution system which allows the coupon issuing companies to access valuable information directly from the consumer without requiring specific and additional action by the consumer but rather by using the information from the user's personal computer regarding the consumer's selection, printing and actual redemption of coupons, as well as responses to demographic queries posed to the users.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an electronic coupon distribution system which allows a consumer to generate shopping lists associated with coupons selected and printed, in order to simplify the shopping process and promote the use of product coupons.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an electronic coupon distribution system which allows for automatic deletion of expired coupons in the user's computer database and the modification of redemption amounts of coupons in the user's database, both of which can be transparent to the user.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a secure coupon system which generates unique coupons with user-identifying data and allows the printing of a coupon only once, thus eliminating the possibility of fraud by both the consumer and the retailer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an efficient, low cost, zip-code/lifestyle/lifestage or household targeted coupon distribution system to tailor the incentives to each user.